A Brown Cats Luck
by xXScarlatto-OokamiXx
Summary: Tsuna has it hard enough dealing with his sadistic home tutor forcing him to become the Decimo of a mafia family. But now his seacret that not even his closest friends know about is coming out. What happens when it's reviled? First FanFIc pleas go easy on me :D Full summary inside pleas read :) Rating officaly M
1. Cat's Out Of The Bag

*~Authors Corner~*

Scarlet: Hello everyone this is my first yaoi fan fiction so I am a tad bit nervous *nervous smile* any way I think it's pretty good considering it was something that came to me while trying to write the next chappy for a different story on my Fictionpress account *sweat drops*

Tsuna: Konbanwa mina! This is my first time working with Scarlet-san, I hope everything works out.

Scarlet: *coos at Tsuna* Aww Tsu-chan your so kawaii~

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Ano…are we the only ones here?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, no Tsunayoshi-kun I and Skylark-kun are here as well.

Hibari: Hnn…

Scarlet: Anyway let's get this Tsuna love fest started, please do the disclaimer!

Hibari & Mukuro: *smirk at Tsuna*

Tsuna: Hiii! S-scarlet-san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, all rights reserved to Amano Akira-san!

Scarlet: Thank you Tsu-chan, pleas enjoy mina-san *bows*

Warnings: bad language, grammar errors (I have no Beta OAO), boyXboy, harems, super cute nekos and usagis as well as other animals, random Japanese words here and there, semi-AU, Dino's brother complex, OC (I think only two and one will be a kitty) some characters may be OCC (it is a fanfic its bound to happen), perverted Mukuro, etc…

Parings: 27x18, 27x69, 27xR, 80x59, XS, B26…heehee the last two parings will be mentions and may pop up~

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, imagination, OC's and plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san because if I owned it Tsuna would be a neko with a harem and everyone would be after him.

NOTE: This is set three months after the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos have slowly started to grow in age, except Yuni. They look in their 20's and will stop at 25 (this is all from my head, so they will stay looking 25). This will be Semi-AU like I said.

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has enough trouble dealing with his rowdy guardians and sadistic ex-baby home tutor along with denying his place as Decimo of the Vongolas. It's not the normal life he expected to have, but he loves it none the less and is grateful for the friends he has made. But what happens when Tsuna starts acting strange around his friends? He starts acting weirder than normal and the others know he is keeping a secret. A secret that they find out after a run in with a Chihuahua.

A steady beam of yellow light broke through the blue curtains of a messy room, hitting the floor in blotchy patches here and there in the small area near the bed and window. On the bed a petite boy around fifteen years old laid curled under a soft looking baby blue comforter, some of his spiky gravity defying hair stuff out from the sides. Underneath the heavy blanket they boy's face was relaxed in a peaceful smile, unaware that someone had come into his room and was making his way over to the sleeping form on the bed .

The man looked around the war zone of a room as he made his way calmly to the bed, steeping around junk food wrappers and low graded school work. He shook his head lightly in disapprovement at the mess, his curly sideburns swaying slightly at the movement. Soon his tall frame was towering over the unsuspecting boy, his obsidian eyes twinkled in wicked amusement as he lifted his hand to his black fedora with a yellow band on it, a little green chameleon crawling on it and transforming into a very large green mallet. The black suited man with a white dress shirt and yellow tie raised it into the air and brought it down on the boys head, hitting its mark.

BANG!

"Hiiiiii, itai, itai, itai!" The boy feel out of his bed as a result of the sudden attack, landing on his back as he held his head with both his head. Once he opened his eyes he looked up at his attacker and attempted to glare at the man, but it came out as a cute pout with tears forming on the side of his eyes.

"Reborn! That hurt like hell, why did you hit me!" The boy said as he got up from the littered floor, still nursing his head injury.

The man, now knows as Reborn, smirked as the mallet transformed back into a little Chameleon and placed him back on his spot on the black fedora. Reborn moved a bit to stare at the boy, an amused look on his face.

"You're going to be late again, Baka-Tsuna." The boy, Tsuna paled and looked at the clock that sat innocently on the edge of his desk and shrieked as he saw the time.

"Hibari-san is going to bite me to death again!" He yelled as he ran around pulling of his pajamas and finding a clean uniform to put on. Back on his bed a little lion cub meowed sleepily as he saw his master scramble around the room trying to pull his pants up.

Reborn smirked a cruel smile as he saw his student stumble round the messy room, his eyes never leaving the petite boy. "If you're late again I am going to have you spar with both Mukuro and Hibari for a whole day."

Tsuna picked up the pace tenfold as his sadistic home tutor said this. Within five minutes he had gathered his things and bolted out his room, not before saying a good buy to Natsu, the cub, and Reborn. He ran down the stairs, slipping on a grape on his way down and falling on his chin as he slid down the rest of the steps. At the bottom he sat on his butt and rubbed his bruised chin.

"Whaaaaa! Mama Baka-Tsuna steeped on Lambo-san's grapes!" A little toddler around six years old in a cow print outfit with horns in his large black afro cried to a woman that looked like Tsuna. She had short light brown hair that reached bellow her chin and the same brown eyes, her name is Nana. She picked up the boy and bounced him lightly, instantly stopping the crying. "Now, now Lambo-kun, you shouldn't have left them on the stairs."

Tsuna sighed and got up, "I'll play video games with you later to make up for it okay?"

Instantly the cow child's eyes lit up in joy, "Tsuna-nii is going to play with the Great Lambo-san!"

"Baka-Tsuna you're going to be late" said Reborn into Tsuna's ear, who had appeared suddenly, causing the younger male to shudder and the taller one to smirks. Once it had registered what he had said he slipped on his shoes and bolted out the house with a good bye.

In front of Tsuna's house two boys stood by the gate. Both smiled brightly as they saw their short friend running towards them.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" The half Japanese half Italian boy smiles brightly at Tsuna, his silver hair falling a little bellow his chin swayed slightly as he moved to open the gate. His storm sea green eyes sparkling with joy at getting to see his beloved boss. His happy mood is soon ruined by his other companion.

"Morning Tsuna" The tall and tan boy smiled cheerfully as he slung an arm around Tsunas shoulder. His sandy brown eyes filled with amusement as he stared at the silverette.

"Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" replied Tsuna just as happy.

"Get off Juudaime, don't you see you're going to make him late, Yakyu-baka!" at that Tsuna yelped and bolted down the street, his two friends close behind him.

(Line Breaker)

Tsuna collapsed in his chair, letting his head fall on the cool desk as he let out a breath of relief. Luckily for them they got on school just at the right time and were able to get in without the scary head prefecture finding them. He closed his eyes, tired from the early morning run which was weird since he had done worse and not felt this tired. Yamamoto laughed as he sat at his desk, Gokudera scowled at him, angry that he was laughing. "What the hell is so damn funny, Yakyu-baka!?"

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun, I think it's funny that we ran here but Hibari-san wasn't even at the gate." Came the calm reply from the ever patient rain guardian. "Isn't it Tsuna?"

His question was answered by silence and the squealing fan girls that were staring at the two popular boys.

They looked over concerned for their Sky but it quickly turned into an amused chuckle and soft smile. Tsuna had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the desk, his soft and wild hair spread around the surface of the desk and framing his round face cutely. His arms were laying comfortably on his lap in his hunched over position. Both boys, however, frowned as they saw the youngest of the group shiver, they thought it odd since it wasn't very cold and still a few months away from winter. Logic was thrown out the window though for Gokudera. After all his Juudaime was freezing! And as his right-hand man it was his job to keep him comfortable. He turned to the class and hit a nearby desk, startling everyone except a still sleeping brunette and black haired baseball player.

Once he had their attention he scowled and narrowed his eyes, "If you have a blanket hand it over!"

No one moved, unsure if he was serious, making him irritated and growled, lifting a leg and slamming it into the side of the desk. "Oy! I'm sure at least one of you bastards has one so hand it over."

Yamamoto sweat dropped, "They might not have one, and it's not something you carry around, Gokudera."

Gokudera rounded on the star player and hissed in irritation, "Shut up no one asked you!"

Yamamoto raised his hands in a surrendering motion, "Maa, maa"

At that moment a purple haired and eyed girl walked in, one of her eyes was hidden behind a skull eye patch. She was making her way over to them, a shy smile on her face as she said hi to a black haired and orange haired girl. Once she got their Gokudera growls at her, Yamamoto smiled.

"Hello, Chrome-chan, how are you today?" He said happily, but a trace of worry betrayed his true emotions.

"Fine thank you Rain-san, g-good morning Storm-san. Oh is something wrong with Bossu?" Her voice filled with concern as she saw the shivering form of her boss. Yamamoto shook his head and Gokudera looked worried.

"Just call us by our names. And not sure, he got here and instantly hell asleep, then started shivering. Gukudera even asked for blankets."

Chromes face instantly lit up, "I keep a blanket in my locker.

"Why do you keep a blanket with you?" asked Yamamoto.

Chrome smiled a little embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks, "Mukuro-sama says that I should carry one around in case I get cold, should I go get it?"

Gokudera snarled angry, "Of course you should do, do you want Juudaime to freeze to death."

She paled and took off running.

"Gokudera be nicer to Chrome-chan", all Gokudera did was 'Tsc', the rest of the class wondering where their teacher was.

When Chrome came back Gokudera was threatening to blow up the teacher who insisted on waking up Tsuna, and he himself take his seat. She quickly went over to her boss and draped the blue and pineapple pattern cotton blanket over his shoulders and rubbed his back, getting the warmth to start building up. Soon enough he stopped shivering and lay their peacefully. All three smiled and sat back in their seats…all except for Gokudera.

He glared at the teacher giving him a look that came with a challenge saying not to touch his Juudaime, once he was satisfied he sat at his desk but kept looking over to Tsuna.

**(Line Breaker)**

It was now after school and all of Tsunas' friends were concerned. Well most of the ones that were gathered on the school roof were anyways.

Kyoko, an orange haired girl that was friends with Tsuna suggested they take him to the nurse's office to sleep. Hana, a black haired girl that was also their friend nodded in agreement. "Maybe Tsuna stayed up all night goofing off." She walked off before Gokudera could blow up at her, Kyoko following after.

Ryohei is Kyoko's whitish grey haired older brother, who exclaimed loudly when he had seen Tsuna, "OY SAWADA WAKE UP TO THE EXTREAM AND EXTREAMLY GOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" to every one's surprise the brunette didn't even twitch in his sleep.

Hibari, the jet black haired scary prefecture, gladly attempted to wake up the little Sky. He pulled out his tonfas and ran forward, Gokudera moved in front of him, protecting Tsuna with a growl as he pulled out his dynamite. Hibari simply jabbed the tonfa forward and hit him square in the gut, causing him to double over at the loss of air. He swished his tonfas, making two metal chains fall from the bottom of the weapons, Hibari flicked his wrist and the chain flew through the air and headed straight for Tsuna. But before it could hit the sleeping boss Yamamoto stepped in the middle his katana high in the air as the chin wrapped around the blade. With a forced smile Yamamoto pushed Hibari back.

"Hibari-san we need to know what's wrong with Tsuna, not hurt him." Hibari glared at him but backed off, expecting a fight with the sleeping omnivore later. He turned on his heels and leaned against a wall not wanting to leave in case the Pineapple herbivore did something stupid to the little Sky.

"Kufufufu, maybe the little Vongola is just tired from running away all the time and decided to sleep the day of, doesn't it sound possible, ne Chrome-chan?" a smirk on his face was clear on his face as he looked at Tsuna's sleeping form, for some reason he wanted to go over and hide him away.

"M-mukuro-sama this is serious, pleas behave" Chrome said trying to get Mukuro on his best behavior. "But maybe Mukuro-sama is right, he may simply be tired…right?"

No one answered her question, all thinking of the possibility. The all knew that Tsuna was always being bullied, even with his friends around. It was possible that he was just exhausted it didn't help that Reborns Spartan training was taxing on the body.

"Hmm…" came the small moan from Tsuna. All of them snapped their heads to see the little brunette getting on all fours and arching his back then leaning forward and back again in a feline manner. He brought up a fisted hand and rubbed his eyes in a circular motion, a little yawn escaping his mouth with his pink tongue peeking out. All in all a very cute sight indeed.

Tsuna sat on his butt and looked around with a sleepy look and a languid motion of his head. He noticed that all his guardians with the exception of Lambo were present. Even Mukuro and Hibari! His doe like brown eyes widened in surprise and uneasiness, his hyper intuition telling him something was wrong. "W-wants wr-wrong?"

Before Gokudera could say anything Reborn appeared from a shadowed part of the roof, a hand on his fedora tipped it down then he flicked it back up. "You have been asleep all day, even though lunch. Is there anything you want to say concerning your situation?"

He tiled his head up at Reborn, a look of confusion clear on his face. Then his eyes flickered with surprise and realizations making him bolt up from his sitting position. He staggered a bit at the sudden movement, only to be caught by Chrome who had come closer once he had woken up, he looked at her thankfully.

Reborn narrowed his eyes having seen the look of realization on his students face. "You know what's going on", he hadn't meant it as a question and he knew it. Tsuna carefully backed up and walked around Reborn.

"Well…um-uh, y-you see…HII!" Tsuna bolted to the door and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, tripping on the last step but caught himself. The others stared dumbfounded at the meak boys reaction.

"First to catch Damn-Tsuna can have him as a slave for a week." The door was stampeded as everyone fought to get down the steps first. All except Chrome and Yamamoto.

(LINE BREAKER)

Tsuan panted as he ran away; so far he had managed to out run the others which surprised him. He slowly started to slow down because his legs were burning with the effort of having to run long distances twice in one day. He bent over and placed his palms on his bent knees, breathing in and out heavily as he tried to regain his breath. Sweat ran down his furrowed brow and fell in droplets to the grounds, the hair along his neck, forehead and side of his face clung to his skin. Tsuna was too concentrated on catching his breath that he didn't feel his hyper intuition going off.

Mukuro had just rounded the corner as he saw a bent over Tsuna breathing heavily, with sweat trickling off his skin. He grinned pervertedly as he quietly stalked over to the unsuspecting brunette. He reached him and wrapped one arm around Tsunas' waist the other going to one of his arms as he pressed himself against Tsunas' back. He felt Tsuna tense as the younger ones breath hitched; he carefully tilted his head to the side slightly and saw indigoish blue hair, {MUKURO!} he thought to himself. "Kufufufufu what's the little Vongola Usagi doing in this kind of position ne Tsu-na-yo-shi?"

At the end of his name Mukuro nipped Tsuna's ear eliciting a gasp from him. Mukuro was ecstatic with the reaction as he continued to lick and nibble the outer shell of Tsunas' ear, drawing gasps and moans from the brunette. The illusionist had moved them off to the side, partially hidden by a wall as he slipped the arm around Tsunas waist lower down to the edge of the untucked white shirt and under it, his had disappearing from sight. Tsuna moaned louder as he realizes that the hand touching him wasn't wearing a leather glove like the other one. He gasped as a finger brushed across a perked nipple, his legs trembling under him. Mukuro smirked, {so pure and innocent…kufufufu I'll take my time~}. He removed his arm from Tsunas shirts, and much to his embarrassment, a small whine coming from the loss of the roaming hand. He grabbed his chin and gently turned his head up to look at Mukuro, an impish smirk playing across his lips as he lowered his head.

"…S-stop…p-pleas" whimpered Tsuna, he was confused and feeling hot and uncomfortable.

"Oya, why should I?" Mukuro lowered his head as Tsuna whimpered out weak protests and light struggles. Tsunas eyes were mixed emotions, and he was glad that he was causing the little usagi so much confusion. He was just about to close the gap between their lips. "What the hell is going on!?"

Both look over in front of them and see a raging Hibari Kyoya, his tonfas at the ready to attack. Mukuro laughed , making his grip loosen on Tsuna, who was mortified at being caught with his face flushed, eyes hazy and dark, mouth wide open, took the chance to push Mukuro away and ran. Only getting a few feet before he tripped and fell face first onto the hard ground.

Tsuna whined and lifted his head, any heat he felt moments ago lost. His vision started to clear and he heard two sets of feet moving towards him, their voices arguing heatedly. He sighed and was about to get up and run away again when he froze. A few feet from him a small pendant the shape of an orange and white rain drop that hung of a thin leather cord laid there. He panicked and wondered if he could grab it before anything happened to scare him.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side as the small metal gate swung open suddenly, the movement behind him stopped, and out walked a tan and white Chihuahua. Tsuna started to tremble as he started to crawl over with Mukuro and Hibari watching. "Go-g-ggood d-d-doggy" he said terrified.

At that the dog yapped and yipped, launching its self at Tsuna. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuan shrieked and shot straight up into the air, turning tail and attaching himself to both Mukuros and Hibaris arms, hiding his face in the space formed between the two bodies. They looked down at the brunette a look of shock, confusion and amusement flashing across their faces.

Hibari glared at the small dog and scared it off, they then detached them self's from Tsunas surprisingly strong grip but he still clung to their jackets. Hibari took of his black jacket and draped it over Tsunas head; Mukuro walked to the pendant and picked it up. Together but grudgingly they lead Tsuna back to his own house, once they got their they see a note on the door. Mukuro takes it and reads it.

"Tsu-kun, the kids and I went to the market for a little while. We will be back within a few hours, do your homework and chores I'll make dinner once I get home

With love, Mama~", Mukuro laughed, "Perfect, no we can talk without any interruptions"

Tsuna whimpered as Hibari opens the unlocked door and drags him inside the door closing behind Mukuro and then dragging him up stairs and into his room. It was clean, having his mother clean it up, you could no see the floor and the bed was made. Natsu was sensing his master's distress and jumped from the bed onto his lap, purring and rubbing up against Tsuna. He kept his head lowered as they all sat on the floor; he clung to the coat hoping they hadn't seen anything. Which they had, and wanted to know what was going on. Hibari growled in irritation and yanked the coat off, eliciting a startled yelp from Tsuna.

On top of his head two triangular cat ears laid flat against his head, they were the same shade as his hair, except the tips were a light blond coloring. Behind him a long thin and furry tail the same shade as his ears swished back and forth in a nervous manner. The tip of the tail was the same shade of light blond as the ears. With Tsunas scared and pouty face it made him look absolutely irresistible.

The two smirked and lifted Tsunas head up to look at them, their eyes serious and mixed with amusement. "What are you?"

Scarlet: Okay that's the first chapter :D

Tsuna: *Pouts in a corner* Why am I always the one getting harassed!  
Scarlet: *Grins mischievously* Cuz you are just too cute XD

Mukuro: Oya oya, why did you cut it off so suddenly?

Hibari: *Brings tonfas up* Write the rest of it now!

Scarlet: *Backs up* Now now, be patient, I need reviewers first!

Tsuna: Pleas like the story and leave your comment, it fuels Scarlet-san…

Scarlet: Don't worry Tsuna I'll make something good happen for you next time!


	2. Cat Toys Are Fun

*~Authors Corner~*

Scarlet: …Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, I had finals all week and I am pretty sure I failed one or two. This means that I get to do retake after break! YAY! *Que sarcastic voice* Anyway I'm just happy I have two freakin weeks of from school, I love breaks they relive my head aches :3

Tsuna: Hi mina-san, it's great to see you again after such a wait. Oh Scarlet-san don't worry you may pass all your test…but math is another thing…*Shifty eyes*

Scarlet: *Pouts* Yea I now…DAMN YOU ALGEBRA 2!

Tsuna: Ha…hahaa…I got her started didn't I?

Hibari: Insane herbivore stop shouting or I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace.

Mukuro: As much as I want to tell you to keep bugging Skylark-kun, you're giving me a head ache so shut up!

Scarlet:…

Mukuro: Oya did she finally break down?

Hibari: If she did, she's littering

Scarlet: He…hehehehehehhahahahah! *runs around with crazy look* STRESS IS BAD!

Tsuna: HIII SHE BROKE! Ummm…Mina-san while we try to stop Scarlet-san's break down pleas enjoy chapter 2. Oh and Scarlet-san owns nothing!

Warnings: bad language, grammar errors (I have no Beta OAO), boyXboy, harems, super cute nekos and usagis as well as other animals, random Japanese words here and there, semi-AU, Dino's brother complex, OC (I think only two and one will be a kitty) some characters may be OCC (it is a fanfic its bound to happen), perverted Mukuro, etc…

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, imagination, OC's and plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san because if I owned it Tsuna would be a neko with a harem and everyone would be after him.

NOTE: This is set three months after the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos have slowly started to grow in age, except Yuni. They look in their 20's and will stop at 25 (this is all from my head, so they will stay looking 25). This will be Semi-AU like I said.

SHOUT OUTS:

Scarlet: I am super happy at all the faves and follows I got, thanks everyone here have a cookie *holds plate of cookies* I want to give special thanks to; Mamitsu27, PasTa, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Sakurblossoms, and loveyaoigirl4ever for their lovely and encouraging reviews. You guys are the best.

* * *

Last time on A Brown Cats Luck:

The two smirked and lifted Tsunas head up to look at them, their eyes serious and mixed with amusement. "What are you?"

* * *

Tsuna stared at them, his large wide honey brown eyes bright with confusion and nervousness. He quickly averted his eyes and gave an uncertain smile, bringing up his hands and lacing and unlacing his fingers together as a bit of sweat trickled down his neck. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"The cat ears and tail, they are real, and appeared out of no were. Explain." Hibari was trying his best not to hit the small brunette over the head with his tonfas as he said this, his eye's narrowed dangerously.

Mukuro grinned and reached over to lightly grab one of Tsuna's ears. He tugged it slightly and smirked as the neko blushed a soft red, the long tail twitching at the touch. "But I could have sworn that they were usagi ears and tail. Mah this is just as…delightful", he purred out the last word, causing Tsuna's blush to deepen.

He shook his head to remove the offending hand and backed up till his back was against his bed with Natsu in his arms, hugging him to chest as a means of futile protection. "You two m-must be uh umm ah…tired! Thast it you're ti-tired and seeing things…?"

"I am no idiot Sawada Tsunayoshi, not even that Pineapple herbivore is that stupid to believe such a lie." Said Hibari with an air of superiority surrounding him, a smirk making its way on his lips.

Mukuro's eye twitched as he leaned over the table and grabbed the front of the prefectures crisp white shirt, effectively wrinkling it, "Such brave words Skylark-kun, especially coming from someone who faint's at the sight of sakura blossoms."

Tsuna sat at a safe distance as the two strong rivals argued, his ear's twitching at every loud comeback. Hibari had taken out his tonfas and wasted no time in attacking the illusionist, claiming that he was getting in his personal space, slandering his good name, and ruined his shirt. He sat there, not wanting to get hurt by his two strongest guardians. A few minutes later and his room was a disaster and the brown neko had taken cover under his still intact bed, but he tilted his head towards his battered door as her heard the front door open and shut, light footsteps walking to the kitchen.

Bolting from his hiding spot he ran for the door and quickly opened it, running out to the stairs. Mukuro and Hibari stopped as they noticed the feeing neko, they turned to each other and nodded their heads.

"Kufufufu, we shall have a temporary truce, after all our goals are the same, ne?" He laughed as Hibari tsk'ed but nodded in silent agreement. Hibari took the lead and walked to the stairs with the indigo haired teen laughing after him.

They made it down stairs and looked around; he wasn't in the living room or back yard. Quietly they made it to the kitchen and peaked in, their eye's filled with surprise at what they saw.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong sweetie?" It wasn't the generic question that startled the two, it was her appearance. The pretty and normal woman had two long rabbit ears the color of her hair on top of her head. A fluffy brown on top and white on bottom puff ball of a tail slipped out from the top of her long mint green skirt, slightly creasing the white semi-long sleeve shirt she wore.

"Well…I guess you could say that I lost my charm for a bit and-and…got scared…" He said the last part in a quiet whisper as he bowed his head, the soft cat ears pressing against his head.

Nana knew her son hadn't wanted her to hear it, but with her excellent hearing, of course she heard it. Sighing she smiled and took her son's cheeks in her hands gently and brought up his face to look at her. "Did anyone see you?"

"…Yes…" Tsuna had little tear's forming from the corners of his eyes as he told her the whole truth. Sniffling at the end he hugged her tightly and hid his face in her shoulder, not wanting to see his mother's disappointed stare. He stiffened in surprise as she laughed lightly and scratched his ears, causing the brunette to purr loudly, {Aww I love when Kaa-san pets me…but WAIT! Isn't she mad, no one was supposed to know?!}

Giggling she pulled Tsuna away, a forgiving smile on her face, "Tsu-kun, its fine since it's your friend's, but pleas be careful next time, ne?" She playfully brought up a finger and lightly taped his nose, causing Tsuna to paw after the offending didget as it swiftly pulled back. Smiling at the pout she received, she tilted her head back towards the kitchen door way. "You two please come in here."

"Oya oya to sense my presence, impressive Sawada-san" Mukuro nodded to the Usagi lady, a hint of respect gleaming a bit on his eyes before disappearing.

"She didn't sense us; she heard your heavy breathing perverted pineapple herbivore." He smirked as Mukuro rounded on him, but before he could utter a curse Nana spoke.

"Now Muku-chan, Hiba-chan, don't fight. But he is right; I heard both of you since you were close enough to fix in on your heart beats." She gave a pleasant smile, unfazed by the scary aura the two were giving of for the cute nicknames. Tsuna on the other hand was downright terrified as he half hid behind his brave mother and clutched her shirt.

"Oh that's right! I'll have to call you're papa as well as you're cousin and tell them. I should do it right now before I forget," she started to move away, ignoring the confused looks from the two tall boys, but was stopped as two arms wrapped around her waist to stop her. She looked down and blinked. "Tsu-kun?"

Shaking his head, he gripped his moms' waist, "Don't tell Oto-san! He'll freak out and through a temper tantrum. And my cousin will just cause more problems! Pleas Kaa-san don't!"

Petting his head she untangled herself from her son she went to the phone and picked it up, dialing a familiar number. It didn't even ring twice before an excited and loud voice picked up. "MY DARKING, KAWAII, PRECIOUS WIFE HOW ARE YOU!"

Tsuna jerked away as the loud voice reached his sensitive ears, regretfully falling into the arms of Mukuro who was quick to wrap his arm around his waist. The shivering boy looked up to see identical smirks plastered on both the mist and cloud guardian. Out of a nervous habit he meowed and whimpered, struggled to get free and stop his mother from committing, what he believes, a grave mistake. The sounds only served to amuse the two.

Nana giggled, "Darling hang on a second, Tsuna's being noisy~", she put the phone down and turned to the three, a grin on her face at the sight. All she saw was Tsuna 'playing with his friends'. She walked to the sink and opened one of the locked cupboards over it, reaching up on her tippy toes and dragging out a small card board box. She came back and gave it to Hibari. "Here these are toys that Tsuan used to play with as a child. He always did prefer cat toys, and he still does, he just doesn't play with them anymore. Please keep him busy in the living room while I talk with my husband pleas?"

Without waiting to be told twice, they quickly made their way to the living room; Hibari sat the box on the little coffee table and then moved it up onto the side of the wall. Leaving the middle space for them to use, Mukuro placed Tsuna on the floor, chuckling lightly at the uncertain look in his eyes. He reached out and gently scratched Tsuna's chin, the reaction was instant as the brunette started purring and tilting his head, a blush forming on his face from embarrassment.

Ah if only he know how badly it would get~

Hibari came back and smirked at the purring boy; setting the box in front of him he opened it and looked in it, snorting at what he saw. Curious at the reaction from the usually impassive prefecture he looked in but kept scratching Tsunas chin, and grinned a Cheshire cat grin, chuckling his famous laugh.

Hibari reached in and brought out a black stick, at the end a long fuzzy rope was attached to it with little feathers and bells at the end of it. He looked at Tsuna who had turned to look at the toy the moment he heard the bells. Nervously he backed away from then, grudgingly admitting he missed the illusionists touch.

Jerking his wrist up, Hibari made the toy arch up, making the small colorful bells ring. Without thinking the brunette sprang up on to his hands and knees, following the fuzzy toy with his eyes that had slitted by now to look cat-like. The two noticed Tsunas concentration, his front arms and chest were low to the ground. His legs were slightly bent but held up his butt as he wiggled it high in the air. The light brown cat ears had swiveled back, the tail that poked out from the top of his school uniform pants snaked through the air.

All in all it was very…inviting. Getting an idea Mukuro reached over and snatched the toy from Hibari. Before Hibari could take it back, Mukuro waved the toy in front of himself. Tsuna followed it intently once Mukuro knew he had him he got up and waked backwards to the stairs with Tsuna and an amused Hibari after him. Soon they made it back to the torn up room and closed the door. Natsu sat outside of the room with Roll, Hibird, and Mukuro the owl, who had been let out. They settled back on the floor and Mukuro swung the toy in front of him teasing the neko. Instantly Tsuna tensed and jumped…landing right on Mukuros lap. He had the fluffy part in his mouth as he shook his head to come out of it.

"Hiiii! I knew something like this would happen! W-wha, Mu-mukuro let mph-", his small rant was cut short as a pair of warm lips covered his. Startled, he tried to pull back, but a hand weaving its fingers in his hair kept him in place. After a few futile attempts he shyly kissed back, not totally hating the feel of the indigo haired illusionist. Mukuro hummed in approval, smirking as Tsuna gripped his shoulders hesitantly.

Out of the corner of his eye Tsuna saw the black haired prefecture and locked eyes with him, moaning lightly without meaning too.

Hibari smirked as he crawled over and settled himself behind Tsuna, between Mukuros opened legs, slinging his legs over the illusionists without caring how close he was to the more annoying one. He placed his hand on Tsunas waist; the other going to his slender neck and tilting his head back slowly as he caressed it. The action making Mukuro change his angle as Tsuna's head was tilted back and to the side. Hibari leaned his head down to Tsunas neck and grazed his teeth over the flesh, causing the boy to shudder. The hand laying innocently on the brunettes waist moved under the white shirt and trailed the tips of its nailed fingers over the skin, making its way up the panting boys chest and settling on an already perked nipple.

Tsuna moaned loudly at the sudden touch, he tilted his head further back, letting Mukuro have enough space to work around Hibari's hand and like his neck, nipping at the skin randomly. Hibari kept his hand under the boys' shirt as he went back to work on the nap of Tsuna's neck, sucking and biting, leaving wet marks as he went.

Smirking against hi skin, Mukuro moved his free hand to Tsunas pants and undid the button, slowly bringing down the zipper. He pulled the hand back a bit then lowered it, getting closer and closer…

BAM!

…Only to jerk slightly as the door was though open, revealing a fuming Gokudera, frowning Yamamot, blushing Chrome, confused Ryohei, and pissed Reborn.

"GET YOUR GRIMMY HANDS OF MY JUUDAIME!" Raged a red Gokudera.

Poor Tsunas heart couldn't take it and he passed out, slumping back against Hibaris' chest.

* * *

Scarlet: Yo mina-san I'm well now so don't worry! *Struggles in straight jacket*

Tsuna: Haha, yea. Sorry guys this is just to make sure she doesn't go nuts again, it took us a while to calm her down. *Sigh* I got molested again…by two guys this time!

Mukuro & Hibari: *Smirk*

Scarlet: Aww Muku-chan and Kyo-chan loves the neko-chan~ Anyway I forgot to ask you guys something. Would you like a lemon? And what about Mpreg? Leave a comment if you do want it ^^.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, review mina-san it gets the Insane Wolf get motivated.

Scarlet: One more thing guys, if you wan't to here the conversation between Nana and Imetsu as well as Nana and the mystrious cousin pleas tell me and i'll turn it into a one-shot :D


	3. NOTE

Hello mina-san :D

I'm sorry if you think this is a update, sorry you already got one XD

Anyway I have gotten quite a few requests for Mpreg, which i am all for,

But a few people think it may be excesive. And I am on the fence about the whole thing. On one hand i get that it may be much...

BUT I lovez a pregnant Tsu-chan ;D

So I have come up with a compromise;

Make the Mpreg into a side story. It will be a multy chapter story, each chapter will be a one-shot, this may be easier to do.

But,

I can also just incorporate it into the story.

I have a poll up on my profile right now for you to vote, it will be open for about one week.

So pleas go and vote ^^~

~*Lovez, Scarlet~*


	4. Three Is Better Than Two

~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: MERRY CHRISTMAS YA DAME PERVERTS! HERES YOUR CHRISTAMS PRESENT!...lol I kid I love you guys XD Here is my very first lemon guys I hope it's good.

Tsuna: *Whimpers* Why?...

Mukuro: Cuz you're a wonderful little uke~

Hibari: *Nods* I have to agree with the pineapple herbivore

Scarlet: Anyway before a fight brakes out, please tell me what you think. Oh and this chapter may see bad grammar wise cuz I didn't re-read this one. It's too much DX but I may go back and fix it up if you guys tell me what to fix. This was 7 pages by the way OAO longest chapter you may ever see from me.

Tsuna: Scarlet-san dosent own TAT

Warnings: bad language, grammar errors (I have no Beta OAO), boyXboy, harems, super cute nekos and usagis as well as other animals, random Japanese words here and there, semi-AU, Dino's brother complex, OC (I think only two and one will be a kitty) some characters may be OCC (it is a fanfic its bound to happen), perverted Mukuro, etc…

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, imagination, OC's and plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san because if I owned it Tsuna would be a neko with a harem and everyone would be after him.

NOTE: This is set three months after the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos have slowly started to grow in age, except Yuni. They look in their 20's and will stop at 25 (this is all from my head, so they will stay looking 25). This will be Semi-AU like I said.

Shout Outs:

I wanna give shout outs to all that reviewed, you know who you are ;D

* * *

Last Time on A Brown Cats Luck:

"GET YOUR GRIMMY HANDS OF MY JUUDAIME!" Raged a red Gokudera.

Poor Tsunas heart couldn't take it and he passed out, slumping back against Hibaris' chest.

* * *

To say Gokudera was angry was an understatement, he was furious. He and the baseball idiot had spent the day looking for Tsuna. Yamamoto kept making bold passes of random touches and quick kisses here and there at the easily irritated boomer, and Gokudera turning red as his storm flame while yelling. He knew he liked the idiot but he would never admit it, and to be doing such things while there, no his, Juudaime was missing was unforgivable.

He had been flooded with relief when Reborn told them that he was at home, but the wonderful feeling was soon replaced by a horrified one when he heard that Hibari and Mukuro were with Tsuna.

The whole search party somehow met up again and was soon running up the Sawada residents stairs to though open a door. It had not helped Gokuderas mood at seeing his adored Juudaime getting molested by the two. And after a few rounds of yelling Reborn got the situation under control.

By pulling out Leon who had turned into a green gun and shooting at the ceiling.

Somehow this didn't even make the passed out brunette stir, not even in the slightest. Still holding onto the Neko, Hibari and Mukuro stood up and faced them, one with an annoyed look and the other with a look of pure amusement with a hint of irritation at being disturbed.

"What do you want; you're trespassing on private property." Hibari stated, refusing to be intimidated by the frightening aura coming of the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Kufufufu, don't you know it's rude to disturb people when they are busy, ne Chrome-chan?" Said purple haired girl shuffled in her spot and looked down, a bright blush on her face, "So-sorry Mukuro-sama"

"Don't apologies, and as for private property I actually live here. Please explain why you are molesting MY student?" Was the reply that the two offenders received from the ex-baby hitman tutor.

Hibari sighed as he picked up Tsunabridal style, making him easier to hold up. Looking back at the violent obsidian eyes he glared, bemused by the amount of time they were taking away from his enjoyment. "I don't think that is of no busyness of yours."

Smirking, Mukuro waved his hand in the air making his trident appear. "Skylark-kun is right, now if you excuse us~." Loud protest were made as all of the people present shoot forward, trying to grab Tsuna before they got away. Unfortunately or fortunately they disappeared in a puff of indigo colored smoke.

"Uh-oh!" Gokudera stopped his struggles against Yamamoto, he had wanted to go after them and attempted to jump out the window. Ryohei, who had just moment ago was yelling at the tops of his lungs about being confused, seized punching the poor wall that happen to be in his wake. Reborn stopped his fuming thoughts about getting Tsuna back and figuring out what was going on, mainly why Hibari and Mukuro were working together. All four guys turned their heads to Chrome who was kneeling on the floor. She looked up at them with wide frightened purple eyes; in her hands she had a beige fabric. Tsuna was pantless.

* * *

Tsuna stirred slightly as he felt something poke him in the side. Groaning at the hard poke he slowly sat up and put his hand on his forehead to try and steady the dizziness in his vision. He looked behind him and noticed they were at the Kokuyo lands hide out. A chuckle to his side and the sudden pull of his tail had him jerking away, his back hitting something soft as he brought his bare legs up. Looking up he blushed a deep red.

Mukuro stood in front of him naked except for a pair of pineapple and little owl boxers; his hands were on his hips and head high in the air with a cocky grin as he looked at the shocked Tsuna. "Kufufufufu, like what you see?"

Hibari on the other hand stood a few inches away from the illusionist, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with little cloud prints on them. He looked away as his eyes were shadowed, tonfas gripped tightly in his grip. "…Idiot pineapple herbivore…"

"Wh-why-why are you guys naked!?" Tsuna all but screamed at them, covering his heated face in his hands.

Mukuro stepped forward and wrapped one of his hands around Tsunas small wrists, easily pulling them away as he lifted his chin with the unoccupied hand. "Welll you were already half naked so I thought it unfair to you. I have nothing to hide so I gladly took of my clothing. Kyoya on the other hand had to be goaded into it. But that isn't impor-" He was cut off by a loud shriek, causing him and Hibari to flinch at the sudden loudness.

"WHY AM I N-N-N-NA-NAKED!?" He was having a full out panic attack by now, looking don he noticed that all he wore was his sky blue boxers. Hibari was bemused at the sudden increase of volume. He walked over and pushed past Mukuro to place a hand on Tsunas shoulder and the other on the youngers chin to pull it up. Quickly before the confused neko could do anything he caught his lips with his own instantly shutting him up.

Hibari smirked as he heard the boy moan lightly, he poked out his tongue to lick his bottom lip only to growl as Tsuna shut his lips tightly refusing the advances. Slightly irritated he pulled back ever so slightly and nipped the plump petal pink bottom lip hard enough to receive a gasp. Smirking he plunged his tongue into the moist mouth of the younger. He gently coaxed the others tongue with his own wet appendage, humming in approval as Tsuna tentively moved his tongue against the older ones. The moans only grew louder as a battle for dominance stared, tongues intertwining with each other, caressing the inside of each other's mouths as they went back and forth. In the end Hibari won with a long suck to the inexperienced ones tongue. They pulled away as the need to breathe rose for the both of them.

Tsuna fell back onto the couch; his usual light honey brown eyes were a dark chocolate with a look of need in them. A pretty cherry red blush painted it's self along his cheek over the bridge of his nose and stopped on his other cheek. Silvery strings of saliva ran down his chin as he panted heavily, mouth opened. His thin chest rose up and down as he tried to regain his breathing. The brown cat ears were laid back against his head, with his tail curled up instinctively around Hibaris thigh. A bulge had started to form in his boxers, as he rubbed his knees together, unknowingly rubbing his growing erection with his own thighs. Loud moans and whimpering meows escaped the brunettes opened mouth as he looked for some form of comfort from the heat he was feeling.

Mukuro and Hibari grinned like twin predators at the delicious sight that presented its self before them. Walking forward Mukuro reached out and carefully lifted Tsuna into a sitting position, the other whining at suddenly being moved. He leaned him against Hibaris chest and lowered his head to Tsunas ear. "Kufufufu patients Tsunayoshi one were done with you won't be walking for a few days~" Mukuro licked the outer shell of the fluffy ear and nipped the tip causing Tsuna to shiver and meow at the sudden moist feel on his ear.

Nodding to each other in mutual agreement Mukuro sat himself in front of Tsuna, placing his long legs under Hibaris were they lifted up slightly at the knee. Once they were settled they turned their attention to their little shivering neko.

Hibari placed a hand on Tsunas hips and started to rub circles into the sensitive flesh, lowering his mouth to the back of the brunettes back he placed his lips on the slender neck and started licking from the top of his neck and all the way to the shoulder to bite down. Tsuna whimpered and tried to pull back but stopped when Hibari lapped at the bite in an apologetic manner. The prefectures free hand laid its self against the flat stomach and slowly made its self down toward the brunette's crotch, he played with the waist band before plunging his hand into the boxers and taking the fully erect member into his hand moving it up then down slowly and teasingly.

Tsuna arched his back forward at the heated touch, his small fame shook as he opened his mouth to let out a silent scream, having never known this pleasure. His wide eyes were glazed over as he caught Mukuros stare, the illusionist was smirking deviously as he leaned over and licked one of Tsunas perky nipples. Smiling slightly as the youngers small hands lifted up to his indigo colored hair and tangled them selfs. Mukuro brought up his other hand and used it to tweak the other forgotten nipple. More tugs came followed by beautiful moans that went straight to the older boys straining erections.

By know Tsuna found himself thrusting up into Hibaris hand, matching the Cloud guardians increasing pace. Heat was tightly coiling in his stomach with every pump, suck and lick that he received. He wanted something, something that would make the heat in the pit of his stomach disappear, but what? "I'm…I'm…going to…haa"

Both boys stopped what their ministrations and smirked at each other. Hibari lowered his head to the cat ear and whispered huskily, "Going to cum already? Wao you're really sensitive."

Mukuro sinkers at the young ones ability to stand the small amount of teasing. "Kyoya-kun we should go on to the good part~"

Hibari smirked as he let go of Tsunas hard cock, eliciting a whine from losing the sweet friction he had been getting from Hibaris firm hand. Mukuro placed his hands on Tsunas back to run them tantalizingly slow down to his soft back side and firmly gripping them in both hands causing Tsuna to though his head back and lift himself slightly from his sitting position and onto his knees. Removing his hands from the round back side he took his hands and pulled him forward, causing him stumble forward to land with his face inches from the straining erection clearly showing inside the pineapple print boxers. Chuckling lightly at the boys' confusion he pulled out his erection to stand proudly in front of a wide eyes brunette. "Suck."

Tsuna pulled back stuttering a bit. "Eh bu-but-" His protest were silenced as a hand laced its fingers into his spiky soft brown hair to pull his face up. Mukuro stared down at him, a look lust and want in his eyes. "Oya Tsunayoshi don't tell me your shy, after all we've done?" Tsuna blushed brightly and took a deep breath; leaning on his elbows he shakily took the very large erection into his hands, receiving a small shiver from Mukuro. He gently lowered his lips on to the tip and gave it a tentative lick, a slight intake of breath coming from above him. Taking it as a good thing he opened his mouth and licked the underside, from the base to the tip then the other side. Once more comfortable with what he was doing he took the tip of Mukuros length into his warm mouth and gently sucked it, a fevered tug at his hair caused him to go lower and take more of the length into the moist mouth.

Behind them, Hibari got onto his knees and pulled down the brunettes boxers, revealing an inviting twitching hole. He looked over to Mukuro who noticed his stare and smirked at the Skylark. Glaring lightly he brought one finger up to his mouth and poked his tongue out to give it a lick, catching Mukuros attention. Smirking he leaned on his knees and rolled his hips against Tsunas ass, causing the brunette to moan, the vibrations traveling into Mukuros twitching member. They looked eyes as Hibari took his finger into his mouth and moved it in and out teasingly, still rocking his hip. He added a second finger as Mukuro started moaning and tugging the brown locks in his hands. Soon a third finger joined the two as his tongue swirled around the digits and popped them back out with a loud sucking sound. Grinning at Mukuros flushed face; his ocean blue and rose red eyes were now a midnight blue and scarlet blood, clouded with lust.

Hibaris own metallic blue eyes were a dark silvery color showing nothing but want and release, as he rubbed up against Tsunas ass. His cheeks were dusted with a light sheen of red dust. Pulling away from Tsunas ass he rubbed a wet finger along the tight ring of muscle and slowly plunged into the tight heat. Wiggling it around a bit then settling it there to give Tsuna a chance to adjust.

Tsuna pulled of Mukuros cock with a pop, reaching his hands up to Mukuros chest and lay his forehead in between his own hands, tears forming in his eyes. His cat ears elongated to become bunny ears, the long cat tail shortened and puffed up into a brown and white cotton tail, "I-it h-hu-hurts, take it o-out!"

Both noticed this but chose to leave it for later and deal with their ukes needs first.

Lifting Tsunas head up to look at him; Mukuro kissed Tsuna, plunging his tongue to make him forget about the intruding finger. Massaging his shoulders slightly to relax him. Hibari reached over and took hold of Tsunas weeping erection coated with pre-cum, "Relax Tsunayoshi or this is going to hurt more than it should."

Whimpering he forced himself to relax, his rabbit ears lying flat behind his head. He stiffened slightly as another finger prodded his entrance and wormed its way inside. The fingers started to scissor him in a stretching motion, by now a few tears had made their way down his face. One more finger soon joined the other two, and they curled themselves inside him, stretching him painfully. Suddenly the pain turned into pleasure as something with in him was pressed. He pulled away from Mukuros lips and threw his head back to moan out in pure bliss; chuckling Mukuro leaned forward and licked away the tears. Hibari smirked and leaned over to Tsuna, "Did I hit it?" he sounded amused as he said this and hit Tsunas little bundle of sensitive nerves a few more times before pulling out. Whining at the loss.

Both guardians smiled amused smiles at the needy brunette. They lifted him up as they moved closer to each other, pulling their boxers of as they went. They each supported Tsunas weight with one hand and with the other they guided their weeping erections to the stretched hole waiting for them. Teasingly, they rubbed their heads against the now loose ring of muscle, casing Tsuna to keen and whimper with want.

"Oya, want us that badly inside of you, Usagi-chan?" Mukuro grinned when he received a nod and a whimpered yes from the submissive uke.

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other and nodded; taking deep breaths they gently lowered Tsuna onto both their cocks, stretching him more than he thought possible. Tsuna threw his head back to land on Mukuros shoulder to open his moth in a silent scream of pure pain. Tears flowed freely now as he sobbed lightly, "It-it hu-hu-hurts t-t-take them out take th-them o-o-out!"

Murkuro reached down and started to pump Tsunas pre-cum covered cock fast to get him to relax. With one hand he tilted their heads to give him another open mouth kiss, trying his best to distract the inexperienced one.

Hibari stilled Tsunas wiggling hips whit his hands, "Tsunayoshi, relax this will feel much better in a bit, trust us."

The sincerity in his voice hade him stop moving, his light frame shaking with the effort and concentrated on Mukuros ministrations.

After a few hiccupping whimpers he twisted his body slightly and swung an arm around Mukuros neck, the other on Hibaris shoulder. The leg hanging of the couch side hitched up over Hibaris leg, he looked at the two though tear filled eyes and gave a tiny nod.

Slowly they lifted Tsunas hips and they thrusted in their hips up, pistoning after each other every time one pulled back slightly. Tsuna felt pained as they pushed into him, he was about to pull away from them when he felt the pleasure he felt at Hibaris fingers again. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, voicing out his need and blissful moment.

Smirking they changed their angles to hit the mark every time. The only sound heard in the dark room was the sound of skin against skin, moans and heavy pants.

Hibari, having forgotten that Mukuros hand was already there, reached for Tsunas member. He instantly retracted his hand as he felt the others hand, but Murkuro went after it and wrapped it around the shaft and placed his own hand over Hibaris.

Together they started pumping the brunettes weeping need, his moans getting louder and louder the faster they went. Mukuro and Hibari panted as they stared at each other, still pistonning in to Tsuna. Mukuro took his hand away from Hibaris with a hard squeeze and lifted his hand to the back of the black haired boys head and laced his fingers into the soft strands of hair. Without warning he pulled Hibari closer to him and kissed him, forcing his tongue through surprised lips, and twirled his tongue with the others. Hibari recovered and growled, trying to gained control but fell to the others experienced tongue.

Tsuna moaned as he felt his release near. The tight coils of heat he was feeling earlier returned full blast as he arched his back, using his legs he slightly lifted himself and started bouncing on the teo erections inside of him. He was so close; he felt it, "Cu-cum-cuming!"

Hibari and Mukuro pulled away from their heated kiss, going back to pump the brunettes' swollen member. Mukuro grabbed Tsunas hips and rammed them down piercing the small bundles of nerves hard.

Tsuna gasped as his vision turned white, ribbons of white flew from the now flaccid cock to land on his, Mukuros and Hibaris stomachs and chest, coming with a scream of his partners names, "MUKURO, HIBARI~", and slumped forward on Hibaris shoulder.

Mukuro and Hibari grunted as they gave a few more thrusts, the combination of Tsunas tight heated walls clenching around them both and the red hot coils of heat that curled themselves in the pit of their stomachs making it too much. Groaning they came at the same time, each biting into Tsunas slim shoulders. They rode out their orgasms with a few more thrusts, filling Tsuna to the brim, before pulling out.

Mukuro laid back, on the torn up couch, Tsuna lying on top of his chest already asleep and tired. His long rabbit ears and tail were still there, he would have to ask about it later. He glanced up to see Hibari sitting up against the couches back, arms crossed over his chest annoyed at Mukuro dominating his mouth. "Kufufufu no reason to be angry Kyoya-kun~" "Shut up!" Smirking he reached over and pulled him down to lay on his side with his head on Mukuros shoulder. Before he could move away an arm snaked it's way around his waist and held him in place. Huffing in irritation he stopped struggling and just laid there, deciding to enjoy the aftermath of such intense pleasure.

Soon Hibari had started to doze off at the warm feeling that spread across his body. Mukuro smiled and took his hand from Tsunas waist and pulled the blanket that hung from the back of the couch to drape over them.

With a content sigh Mukuro closed his eyes and fell asleep, following his two partners into the world of sleep.

* * *

Scarlet: This was way long XD this may be the longest that I have ever write something sorry guys~ Oh and the others aren't here cuz they are sleeping heehee~

Please review and tell me how my first lemon was, ya ne?~


	5. Broken and Mended

~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: MWUAHAHAHA I AM ALIVE…*suddenly bows on all fours*SO PLEAS DON'T SHOOT ME, FORGIVE ME! I actually neglected this story for a while; I haven't been feeling well at all for the last week and something days. It's been killing me slowly T-T. BUUUT I am back, and kicking this horrid cold thingy's ass! But seriously I love Texas, but the sudden climate changes kill me! They are too sudden for a girl that grew up in New Jerseys cold climate! (BTW; this chappy will start of pretty angsty and get fluffy as it goes~)

Tsuna: Hello mina-san, how is everyone after the New Year and all that? I hope your all doing well unlike Scarlet-san. Oh and we have a new guest with us today she will be in today's chapter.

Gia: Yo, how is every one? I'm Gianna, Tsu-chans cousin in this story~ *grins*

Hibari: …Another troublesome one…

Mukuro: As long as you don't get in my way, like Insane-chan.

Gia: *pout* I do what I wish!

Scarlet: *glare pout* AND WHY AM I INSANE-CHAN!

Tsuan: Le-lets get this started before we have a fight going, ne? This chapter is a lot of explaining by the way. OH and Scarlet doesn't own anything besides story plot , Gia and the cat.

Warnings: bad language, grammar errors (I have no Beta OAO), boyXboy, harems, super cute nekos and usagis as well as other animals, random Japanese words here and there, semi-AU, Dino's brother complex, OC (I think only two and one will be a kitty) some characters may be OCC (it is a fanfic its bound to happen), perverted Mukuro, etc…

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, imagination, OC's and plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san because if I owned it Tsuna would be a neko with a harem and everyone would be after him.

NOTE: This is set three months after the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos have slowly started to grow in age, except Yuni. They look in their 20's and will stop at 25 (this is all from my head, so they will stay looking 25). This will be Semi-AU like I said.

Shout Outs:

I wanna give shout outs to all that reviewed my last chappy with the bad lemon, I know I already replied to ya'll, but I am very grateful :D;

XxShadowfangxX: T-thank you! *hugs* and you hit the nail on the head, it has something to do with Nan-san, it will all be reviled~ *hids half my face behind a purple cape and wiggles fingers*

NeroAutore: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DARLING! ;3; HERE TAKE THIS MOE NEKO TSUNA MAIDE DOLL IT SHALL HELP WITH THE SQUEES! Lol but there shall be lots for sugary cotton candy R27 fluff and maybe a lemon ;3. *coughinthesidestoryposiblyco ugh* I dedicate this chappy to you darling, filled with R27 sweet fluffy times~ Lovez

Tiger732: lol thank ya, I'm glad that you liked the lil 8059 I though in there XD I plan on wrighting about them, maybe an oneshot? Don't know yet. I love this paring, Haya-tan is such a yandere *squees like a fangirl*

Zera of the Half Moon: XD I'm glad that my lemon gave you a nosebleeds *insert evil face here, followed by creepy laugh* it means I did something right. Go to the hospital if it gets too bad; don't want to lose one of my precious readers C;

LightFragnance: *Rolls on floor having a laughing attack.* I love you and your mom, PLEAS BE MY SISTER! ;;3;;. Poor Onii-chan, so confused…*evil grin* not for long~

Tnah: Don't worry, you'll understand this chappy. I'm sorry if it confused you. But it was kind of meant to raise questions ;D

Nightmare's Death: why thank you kind sir~ *curtsies*

Xoxojess681125: I'm glad that you liked the little 6918 show, heehee~

* * *

Last Time:

Soon Hibari had started to doze off at the warm feeling that spread across his body. Mukuro smiled and took his hand from Tsunas waist and pulled the blanket that hung from the back of the couch to drape over them.

With a content sigh Mukuro closed his eyes and fell asleep, following his two partners into the world of sleep.

* * *

Tsuna slowly stirred from his pleasant sleep, he felt odd though. There was calming warmth that surrounded him, making the pain in his lower back ease slightly. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the warm body next to him, purring as one arm that was rested on his back moved up to his shoulder, pulling him closer. Another arm laying its self over his slim and slightly bruised waist, he didn't know who they were but it was bliss.

A few seconds later he thought over what he had said in his mind and his eyes opened wide, confusion and fear in them shining brightly. He slowly tilted his head up to see Mukuros smirking face looking down at him, his dual-colored eyes alight with pure amusement.

The shocked brunette quickly sat up and backed away from the older boy, forgetting they were on a couch and falling on his sore ass. He let out a pained yelp as tears formed in his eyes, but froze instantly as he felt a cold draft. Memories from last night started to flood his hazed mind, instantly he remembered a few things.

He was naked

His ass hurt like hell

Mukuro and Hibari, his strongest guardians and enemy's, fucked him last night.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", shrieked the frightened usage, his cat appendages disappearing and being replaced by bunny ears and a fluffy tail.

Hibari and Mukuro both winced at the sudden volume from the petite usage. Hibari being the most irritated, he had just woken up and hoped to at least enjoy the quiet moment, that is until Tsuna woke up. The irritated Skylark sat up, Mukuros arm still around his waist, and glared at his little neko now usagi. "Urusai!"

Instantly Tsuna clamped his mouth shut, placing his hands over his lower parts to cover up as his face grew bright red, he lowered his head, his rabbit ears drooping on either side of his head. "W-why?..."

"Hmm, if you mean why I made love to you, simply because I was board and you were there it was simply convenient, kufufufu~" He said teasingly, sitting up and pulling an annoyed Hibari up against him. Mukuro was happy as can be at the moment, he had always said that he would claim the little Vongolas body…and he did. Sure at first he had planned to use him, possess his body to rule and destroy those infernal Mafiosos, but after a while of playing with the Vongola and his ragtag family a new feeling came to him. He was actually growing attached to them, especially Tsunayoshi, the one who forgave his sins against he and his family and still accepted him. He who vowed to change the Vongola into its original state, a group meant to protect not destroy.

Grunting, Hibari nodded as he smirked playfully down at the petite usagi. He felt slightly annoyed at Mukuros touches, but he didn't mind them as much as he normally would. He was happy and content at being with his two new lovers and even if his pride was telling him to elbow the taller boy away he restrained himself. It had been awhile since he felt like this and he was going to drink up the feeling. After all he had always been after the young brunette kneeling before him, he just didn't expect to get the Pineapple along the way, well not that he minded.

Tsuna, having not heard their playful tones, was distraught, his emotions and thoughts were causing the poor thing to have a break down. He didn't expect the answer that he got from the two, maybe an 'I don't know', but definitely not because they were board. The petite usagis small frame shook as he looked down, trying his best to hold back the tears that he knew were going to come out ether way. Tsuna actually liked the two; he had been plagued by thoughts of his two violent guardians for weeks now. Unfortunately he didn't know how to confront the situation so he acted how he always did and try to live his life. That didn't happen though. Mukuro and Hibari had sex with him and now they were tossing him away like a prostitute but without the pay. All of a sudden he felt dirty and disgusting. He couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears flow, choking sobs racked his small body as he let out the sadness he was feeling.

Mukuro and Hibari both stopped their playful banter as they heard the sobs. They looked down at Tsuna, their hearts instantly clenched. Tsuna had lifted his head and all the pain he was feeling was visible on his face. They were shocked, faces were twin expressions of each other; eyes filled with great guilt and regret. They had only meant to play with him, teas him a little, not hurt him. Both cared for Tsuna deeply and didn't think that he would take their stupid teasing seriously.

Before they could react Tsuna grabbed some clothing that was just behind him and sprang up, using his rabbit abilities to run away from the horrid room as fast as he could. Mukuro and Hibari snapped out of it and quickly put on their pants to run after him, once they were outside they looked around hoping to see their loved one. They separated and ran in the opposite direction hopping that they could find him if they covered more ground and looped around the large building.

Tsuna had heard them coming after him and was sure that there coming to make fun of him again. Quickly he jumped into the small forest encircling the old broken down building and ran deeper in; soon he was far enough that they wouldn't find him. He looked at the clothes he had grabbed; the need to wail rose in his chest as he saw that it was Mukuros jacket and Hibaris school shirt. Tsuna pushed it down to a choked sod as he slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up with shaky fingers. The shirts long sleeves went over his fingers covering his hand; it went over his butt to cover it from view but still a tad short. He picked up the green jacket and tied it around his waist, effectively covering his back side and the green sleeves being wide enough to cover his front. Stiffening he ran as he heard twigs break, scared that they found him.

Soon he reached the front gate and whimpered as he saw that it was closed, without stopping he crouched down as his hands and feet turned into fluffy rabbit paws. With one good leap he cleared the tall fence, staggered a bit as he landed on the other side but kept running, never looking back as he went.

* * *

Reborn was angry, no enraged, but worried as well. He hadn't seen Tsuna since yesterday in the afternoon; no one had found him so he sent everyone home to rest up for the next day, which was why he was currently sitting on the brunettes' bed wide awake at 4:25 in the morning as he worried for his precious student. He had come to terms with his feeling, knowing that he in fact liked Tsuna and that he would kill anyone that tried to take him. Reborn was brought out from his thoughts by the opening and loud closing of the front door. He winced and was glad that Nana was a heavy sleeper, even if she had such incredible hearing.

He stayed in his spot, but brought Leon down from hid fedora the little Chameleon turned into a gun. The intruder was walking up the stairs and making its way to the room, it stopped in front of the door. Reborn heard sniffling from the other side and was about to get up when the door opened, Tsuna staring into the dark room and seeing Reborn.

Relief flooded him as he saw his student, but it quickly turned in to worried anger as he saw the tears still streaming down his face. But before he could even say something or go over to him, Tsuna ran to him and threw himself on the black haired assassins lap. Tsuna hid his face in the crook of the man's neck, his slim legs straddling the sides of Reborns thighs and started crying again, sobbing loudly without caring that he was crying on Reborns lap. He had always felt safe with him and that's what he needed right now, safety and reassurance.

Reborn sensed his distress and let him cry, wrapping one arm around his back and the other on the back of his head pressing him closer to his chest. He rubbed his back and whispered reassurance to the brunette. Soon the sobs turned to sniffles and the tears stopped but a few still formed on the edges of his eyes. "What happened?"

Sniffling and with the occasional hiccup he stumbled over his words to tell his tutor everything that had happened. How two guys took his virginity at the same time and then completely humiliated him. "I-I fe-feel s-s-so d-dirty, Reborn. I-I mus-must be di-disgusting."

Growling he pulled Tsuna back by his shoulders, taking his chin in his hand and tilting his face up as he leaned down, sealing his lips with his own. Tsuna was shocked but didn't pull back, he whimpered slightly as Reborn bit his lower lip and opened his mouth moaning as the older tongue gleefully lapped at the brunettes' mouth. Tsunas hands had balled themselves in to Reborns shirt, then they pulled away, Tsuna panting and red face full of surprise. Reborns obsidian eyes were shinned with slight amusement and full on seriousness. "You aren't disgusting, you aren't dirty. You are the purest thing I have ever known and that isn't going to change, ever! I'll kill those idiots later, but for now believe me when I saw that I would never hurt you." He paused and smirked, "Unless we are training that is."

Tsuna couldn't help it; he laughed and laughed but cried as well. Instead of tears of sorrow thought they were tears of joy, pure joy. He leaned his head against Reborns chest and breathes in deeply as a placid smile formed on his face. His eyes drooped slowly, tired from the running that he had done to get here, he had run on all fours. Having to shift his arms and feet into rabbit paws and running on them was exhausting. "Reborn, will you stay with me?"

Smiling he rubbed the younger ones back, lulling him into sleep. Carefully he shifted Tsuna around to take of his own black blazer and yellow dress shirt, removing then jacket around Tsunas waist in the process. Pulling back the covers he placed Tsuna under them and crawled in after him. The Sun Arcobaleno wrapped his arms around the younger one and pulled him up against his chest, and placing his chin in the wild mess of brown locks. "Of course."

* * *

It had been two days since the incident and Tsunas break down, Reborn being the devil he was told the other guardians as well as Timoteo, Dino, and Iemitsu. He took the chance to record everyone's reactions for future, as he put it, "references".

* * *

Gokudera had raged, his face had gone from its original shade to a deep red. Screaming about how his pure innocent Juudaime had been tainted by two evil rapists. Swearing that he would avenge this this this outrage! Fortunately Bianchi appeared with her face uncovered and causing the poor silverette to pass out on the spot. Which just happen to be on his window sill were he had one foot outside, he would have fallen flat on his face on the hard concrete if not for his loving sister pulling him back into a strong embrace.

* * *

Yamamoto was confused at first, thinking that Reborn had been playing a bad joke but after seeing his serious face he understood. The baseballs normally smiling face grew into a scowl, hazel eyes narrowed with anger. That day Yamamoto used baseball practice as sword practice. Needless to say the rest of the tea had been terrified.

* * *

Chrome, who had been with Kyoko and Hana had been horrified and angry at Mukuro. She couldn't believe that he did that right after he had finally started to understand. She had pouted as she got up, headed over to Tsunas house who had not shown up to school.

Kyoko had been incredibly sad and worried over their friend; she couldn't do anything against those two though. So all she could do was being angry with them and tell Hibari of. What a brave girl.

Hana had sighed and said; "That's all what men thin about, typical bastards."

* * *

Ryohei, like Yamamoto had been confused. But knew something was wrong with Tsuna and it involved Hibari and Mukuro. Without waiting he took off to find the two and ask some very "EXTREAM QUESTIONS!"

* * *

Reborn had called Timoteos personal phone to inform him of what had happened.

"Reborn how is everything, is Tsuna and the others doing well?" The grandfatherly Nonno constantly worried over his grandson.

Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face, "Well it's about Tsuna he-"

He was cut off before he could continue, "Should Iemitsu hear this?"

"If he is there then yes, please put us on speaker." He hoped Dino would be there too.

A few seconds later he was prompted to tell them the situation. But before he could say anything Iemitsu spoke up. "IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY KAWAII SON?!"

After being shut up, Reborn told them everything. Keying down the break down that Tsuna had.

Iemitsu had passed out after screaming "MY BEAUTIFUL SON HAS BEEN DEFLOWERD!"

Dino had gone in to shock, then coming to and dragging Iemitsu away with a dark aura surrounding him. " . . They touched my adorable baby brother. . ." Everyone was smart enough to move out the way with Romario apologizing for his boss.

Timoteo was upset at the sudden development. He had hoped that they would have gotten along like a boss and his subordinates should. He was also curious about the sudden animal appendages.

* * *

Over the next few days Tsuna had officially became Reborns. He had the neko sitting in his lap and cuddling against him, sleeping on his chest, playing around with the cat toys and simply enjoying their time. On a particular day Tsuna was being extra affectionate.

They were in the living room, Tsuna laying streached out on the couch with his head in Reborns lap. His cat ears were out and slightly drooped as he relaxed, his long tail draped over his waist and swung back and forth. The kids were out with Nana who needed a few things from the market.

Tsuna got up from his spot and onto all fours, butting his head against Reborns arm and purred. Cocking his eyebrow he shifted slightly so he lifted his leg over his other to turn to Tsuna. Instantly the neko crawled onto his lap and sat down, rubbing his head under the others chin. "Tsuna?"

The petite neko looked up and smiled, wrapping his tail around the others waist. "Yes?~"

Smirking he leaned down and grinned as he reached the nekos fluffy ear, "Are you in heat? Your acting quite affectionate and straight forward today?" He placed one hand on Tsunas ass and gripped it tightly.

Shrieking he jumped back, tail high in the air and ears folded back as his eyes widened and face turned bright red. "R-Reborn!"

Reborn chuckled at the startled cat, smirking at the sudden change of attitude, "Well I'm not the one that was practically rubbing up against me. Now what is it?"

"W-well can I stay home tomorrow to?" Hopefully he looked up at him, ears flat against his head and eyes wide.

"No", Tsuna whimpered and whined at the instant response. "Why?!"

"Because you have to face them eventually Baka-Tsuna. You can't keep running from them, you need to confront it, after all the Vongola Tenth can't be running away from his two best guardians right? It would be an embarrassment and a mockery of the Vongola name, I will not tolerate it at all!" He said with an air of authority, leaving no place for an argument.

Pouting he turned around and crossed his arms, mumbling something about jerks and not a mafia boss. Smiling Reborn reached over and hooked his arm around the youngers waist humming as he heard Tsuna squeal at being tugged up against a hard chest. Reborn rubbed Tsunas sides causing the neko to purr and snuggle in to the warm chest, a bit angry at not staying angry with the Sun Arcobaleno. "Calm down, you'll have your guardins and family with you."

Smiling he laughed as he started getting ticklish. He tried to back away only to get tackled onto the couch with Reborn over him and still tickling him. He would feel the occasional kiss and nip, yelping and trying to fight back in vain.

He was happy to have Reborn with him.

* * *

True to his word Tsuna finally attend school again, instantly being surrounded by Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome who had worriedly tagged along. They walked down the road in silence till Yamamoto broke it with a joke. Causing Gokudera to yell at him for being an idiot and Chrome and Tsuna giggling.

They reached the front of the school; in front Hibari was doing his rounds. Tsuna noticed him the same time the others did, all three formed a protective circle around the brunette. Yamamoto in front, Gokudera on his right side and Chrome on the left. Tsuna was still scared and a bit shocked at the kind jester and was gently led into the school, past Hibari who reached out at the group causing Tsuna to flinch. All three turned to him and glared at him, angry that he would try anything with them there. Hibari Tsk'ed and walked away, letting Tsuna breath a sigh of relief.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty normal. Tsuna got picked on by the teachers for the last few days causing him to almost cry and getting all three protective guardians come to his defense. It was safe to say that it had been an odd day.

* * *

Scarlet: Okay guys so I know I said that Gia would appear in this chappy but I'M SORRY! I was going to add her but then I got called away to bake a chocolate flan cake. TAT

Gia: Tsk! I better be in the next one!

Scarlet: Of course sweetie~

Tsuna: *Hides behind Gia*

Mukuro: Oya Tsunayoshi hiding from us now?

Hibari: Come out here, now.

Gia: *Hisses* Back of ya damn pricks!

Scarlet: Any who while they fight I'm going to tell ya something. I'm going to do the Mpreg in the side story sorry for those who wanted it in here. And extra sorry for the fluffy R27 Fluff fail ;A; and really sorry for Reborns major OOCness ;3;

I promises to update soon (NOT LYING THIS TIME!) with the explanation part of all of this confusing story, so if you have any questions please send them in :D


	6. Gianna Bio

~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! Things have been busy on my end. School is getting more time consuming than before ;A;

Tsuna: *sweat drops* So Scarlet-san is posting this hopping that it will make up for the late updates

Mukuro: Kufufufu I highly doubt it, it's just a reference sheet for Gia.

Hibari: *Looks at Tsuna hiding behind Gia*

Gia: *Glares at the two* Of course it will! I am awesome! AND STAY AWAY FROM TSUNA!

Scarlet: O-okay, this may not make up for anything but i thought it would be important fro you to know who Gia is. And that it will hold you guys of till i can whip up the next chappy~...again really sorry ;3;.

* * *

Name: Gianna Di Leo

Aliases/Nickname: Mist Cat, Cloud Lynx, Delinquent Cat, Gin, Argento, Gia, Brat, Smart Ass, etc…

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: August 13, 1995

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, cleaver, cunning, easy going, protective, hot headed, can be short tempered, adventurous, playful, and friendly.

Bio: Gianna was borne in Catania, Italy, a city of the coast of the great country. She grew up there as an only child for most of her life not knowing that her mother's side of the family was involved in the mafia. After all her mother had given up the mafia life when she fell in love with Gias' father to keep them both safe and had learned to treasure life after having her daughter. That all changed at the age of five when a rival family of the Vongola attacked them, claiming that killing them would surely get them noticed. Gias' mother stood her ground to defend them, but got killed as she got out numbered. Her father took her and ran, hiding her in a forest near a small town where he left her in the care of an elderly couple. Then he ran away again to draw the ones that came after them away. All Gia heard was guns firing off and a scream then silence. A few days later a blond haired man came to pick her up, she was afraid of him at first till he said that he was her mother's younger brother. He, Iemitsu, took her back to Japan to stay with his wife and three year old son. Nana, his wife, gladly raised the girl as her own, Tsuna himself got attached to her and started calling her Nee-chan. She was happy with them, but was still angry and sad at her parent's death. When she ten she found out about her parents murderers and the mafia. Going straight to her uncle on the very rare days he was home she begged him to train her and after months of begging, crying and finally blackmail he agreed. She left with her uncle under the impression that she got a scholarship, she didn't want to leave them at all but she felt she needed to do this. Over the next three years she trained hard in all areas; hand to hand, weaponry, poisons, and espionage with frequent visits back home to Japan. At the end of those three years she was fully trained and of tracking down the murderers along with her cat. It only took her a few months to find them and burn them to the ground, literally. She burned their house and the ones, which were most, that escaped were beaten up. She didn't kill them, having inherited her mother's philosophy on life. But it was enough for her, she felt freed from the emotional stress and decided to stay being a Mafiosa, declaring that she would "Protect her adorable little baby brother!" Gia constantly visited, called and web chatted with them back in Japan. She is not exclusive to the CEDEF, she also helps the Varia, Ninth and Cavallione family.

Appearance:

Hair: Long silver gray hair that stops at the small of her back. The bottom waves then curls in loose ringlets. Her bangs fall evenly over her forehead and stop over her eyes, the sides are longer to frame her face and stop a little bit under her chin.

Eyes: Her right eye is an emerald green. The left is a pretty gold amber.

Height: 5' 3" feet

Weight: 128 pounds

Clothing: skinny jeans, hoodies, hoodie long sleeve shirts with thumb holes and cute patterns, frilly skirts, neon colors, tees, shorts, corsets, flats, heels, boots w/ silk laces, sandals.

Extras:

Abilities: Controls the shadows, talks to animals (Uses them as subordinates XD)

Species: Hybrid, also known as a demon.

Animal forms: Lynx

Weapons: Darts, Kusarigama.

Flames: Cloud and Mist

Box Weapon: Cloud Snake named Circe. Mist Fox named Aki

Others: Pet cat named Kai. He serves as Gias guardian and keeps her on track. He also ends up explaining things to clueless people. He can talk and more than capable than defending himself. He has dark brown fur with white paws and chest. His eyes are a bronze color.

* * *

Scarlet: So this is Gia *Grins* Hope you like her. And if you have any suggestions pleas tell me *Heart*

Gia: *Hugs Tsuna and sniffles* W-why!?

Tsuna: *Fidgets*

Mukuro & Hibari: *Glare*

Scarlet: *Sweet drops* So yea, pleas be a bit patient with me guys, I promis i am not abandoning this, it's become my baby *heart* :)


	7. New Hope?

~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: *Sigh* Sorry guys for the late update. Anyway…HAPPY *coughlatecough* VALENTINES DAY AND HERES A VALENTINES DAY LEMON FOR YA'LL LOVELIES THAT ARE STIKING AROUND ;w;

Tsuna: Hello everyone, nice to see you again and sorry for the late update Scarlet-san wouldn't let us help her do to her slowly dying…But we are here again so yea. And Gia is in this chappy~

Gia: Those two idiots aren't here cuz I locked them up! They need to learn a lesson! *Evil grin*

Scarlet: Well without further delay here are the warnings, disclaimers, reviews etc. Tsuna~

Tsuna: Scarlet-san doesn't own so don't sue us pleas

Reborn: Or ells! Oh and updates may be slow do to a faulty laptop.

Scarlet: Oh and I think this is going to be fluffy~

Warnings: bad language, grammar errors (I have no Beta OAO), boyXboy, harems, super cute nekos and usagis as well as other animals, random Japanese words here and there, semi-AU, Dino's brother complex, OC (I think only two and one will be a kitty) some characters may be OCC (it is a fanfic its bound to happen), perverted Mukuro, etc…

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, imagination, OC's and plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san because if I owned it Tsuna would be a neko with a harem and everyone would be after him.

NOTE: This is set three months after the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos have slowly started to grow in age, except Yuni. They look in their 20's and will stop at 25 (this is all from my head, so they will stay looking 25). This will be Semi-AU like I said.

* * *

Shout Outs:

These are the lovely people who review last chappy!

And since I can't remember if I answered back here ya go XD

NeroAutore: *Rolls on floor being glomped* Aw the love~ Heehee glad you liked it and that I didn't mess up the Fluffiness *heart*

Light Fragrance: lol I'm glad you three liked it :D. And ye I would of 'eaten' Tsu-chan by now too XD. The Mpreg shall be a separate story in itself btw so look forward to it once I finish this up ;3

Usagi018: lol no sorry, this is a mini harem story with Tsuna, Reborn, Mukuro and Hibari. As for the side story it's going to be done once I finish this story up :}

Skye-Metrix: *Giggles* I was on that boat while writing that part. But it's not as bad as it sound it will be cleared up in this chappy! As for Reborn, he wanted to have some fun while loving his neko ;3. Dino is going to most likely whine a lot and threaten him with his whip X3

Lil-Vixe24: Don't worry, it shall be cleared up

Yaya-Suki: Heehee~ I hope you had fun torturing them, but after this chappy your opinion on them may or may not change XD

XxShadowfangxX: Thank you for the nice review *heart* and don't worry it will be :D

Mangalover123blue: Your wish is my command!

Serryblack1: This is a mine harem fanfic meaning Tsu-chan is with Mukuro, Hibari and Reborn.

* * *

Last Time:

The rest of the day had gone by pretty normal. Tsuna got picked on by the teachers for the last few days causing him to almost cry and getting all three protective guardians come to his defense. It was safe to say that it had been an odd day.

* * *

The gray haired girl sighed tiredly. She sat perched on a lamp post overlooking a medium sized house. On her left shoulder a dark brown cat with white intelligent green eyes observed quietly. The night breeze blew suddenly, ruffling her long hair and causing his tail to sway slightly.

"I can believe someone found out about him!" She exclaimed loudly, slightly annoyed at her cousins carelessness.

The cat grunted and flicked the girls gray furred ears with his tail, "Really Gia? I find it more surprising that he was able to hid it for so long. Considering, you know, his clumsiness."

The girl, Gia, pouted. Puffing out her cheeks and tightening her grip on the sloping metal neck of her perch. "So mean Kai."

"Yea, yea. Now let's go we need to get ready for tomorrow." He said, lightly pawing Gias gray lynx ear.

Huffing quietly she released her grip on the metal lamp post and balanced on it. She crouched lowly then sprang forward to land on the roof of the house she had been staring intently at only a few seconds ago. She stopped momentarily to think of the mess she would have to clean up for her favorite cousin, to lost in thought to hear the conversation her cousin and someone ells were having. Shaking her head with an amused smile she jumped up again, using the roofs lining the neighborhood as her path.

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed with his back pressed up against the head board. He smiled happily as he carefully towel dried his cat ears, having just gotten out from the bath. His soaked tail laid on a separate towel, the tip thumping against the soggy towel in contempt.

Over the last couple of days Tsuna was happy that he had his friends and Reborn to help him after…_that. _Especially Reborn. Don't get him wrong though, he was immensely grateful for his friends. They had been a great help in making him smile again.

But Reborn was different. Reborn helped him feel safe and wanted. Something he had needed even before he knew that he wanted it. He had been there for him for days now, listening to him cry and comforting him. Even his feeling on his Cloud and Mist guardians.

Hibari Kyoya was a ruthless man, but he was kind to him and helped him out more than enough times, plus more. Hibari had saved him from bullies and let him on the roof when he was feeling down. While he was a brutal guy with the only thing driving him was blood lust Tsuna couldn't help but see past that and see what he really was. No one would risk themselves like that, right? Tsuna had gotten to know Hibari well enough to figure out the dark haired skylark. Knowing that he had a great affection for small cute things like animals kinds…and Tsuna. Every time they met Hibari would pet him on the head or rub his face in an almost tender way. The simple shows of tenderness made Tsunas stomach flutter and gave him such a blush!

Rokudo Mukuro was the scariest person to him, well besides a Spartan Reborn, Raging Xanxus and an Insane Byakuran. But his perverted playfulness makes him seem harmless. Well _almost_, since the last few months that Mukuro has been released Tsuna has learned that the Illusionist was very touchy. At the strangest times he would feel a tickling sensation on a sensitive part of his body like sides or thighs but never see him because of his illusions. Other times it was the shivering feeling of hot breath on his neck or ears that set him on edge and heart pounding. And when he was alone Mukuro had been known to reveal himself to a startled brunette. Those were the time when it got intense. The taller boy would stare into his eyes while cornering him, teasing him with little touches and perverted words that made him feel way to hot.

Tsuna knew that he had come to like the two as more than friends, his thoughts always straying to them. Even after what they did to him, use him only to though him away, he couldn't bring himself to hate the two idiots. Only be upset and hurt at the treatment he had received. He missed Hibaris' piercing gaze and affectionate touches that made him feel lighter than air. The way he could go up to the roof without fearing the other bullies taunting glares or harsh words. He missed Mukuros teasing touches and hot words that made his temperature rise. The times when he had had to stay at school late or running around to look for the kids because they got out at night and Mukuro would accompany him. The taller one knowing that Tsuna was an easy target and frightened of the dark streets.

Now, however, his feeling were expanding and dragging in a new emotion for a certain fedora wearing hitman. The growing feelings for him were confusing him even more. Frustrated he sighed and ruffled his hair with the towel then throwing it across the room. Huffing, he fell over on his side and rolling over to stare at the back rest to untangle his jumbled thoughts. Reborn had always been there to help him out of tight jams. Like the time with Mochida. He, with the help of the before infant, saved himself and the girl he thought he had loved. Turns out he only loved her as a sister, just like he loved Ryohei as a brother.

Ever since his secret got out he felt no need to hide it from the others. And around Reborn he always let his more odd habits come out like purring and cuddling. Two things he did a lot recently because of Reborn who insisted the smaller male sit on his lap so he could pet him shamelessly. Tsuna couldn't say he hated it because he loved it a lot. On Reborns lap he didn't need to worry about other stressful subjects or think at all for that matter. Reborns deep and low voice sent shivers down his spine, those clever fingers trailing from his fluffy ears down his back and along his long bottle brush tail made him limp and wanting. Wanting something that he wasn't completely sure what it was.

A deep blush broke out on his face as he closed his eyes and squealed at the sudden images of the three guys entering his mind. He was too lost in his own world to hear the door to his room open and lock quietly.

Reborns tall figure was clad in lose black silk pajama bottoms and not shirt, his trade mark fedora also missing along with his small green Chameleon. Carefully he walked over to the confused boy and leaned over to hover right over the twitching form. He chuckled at the brunette's carelessness of not feeling him so close.

A deep chuckle brought Tsuna out of his frantic musing, stiffening as he turned his head to look up. Wide doe like honey brown eyes stared up into sharp obsidian. "R-Reborn! What are you doing!? AND WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING A SHIRT!?" He exclaimed in a loud shrike, more than shocked at the hitmans sudden appearance over him. What's that saying, Speak of the devil and he shall appear?

"What's wrong Tsuna? It's weird for you to be thinking so hard none the less thinking?" Claimed the taller male as a superior smirk crawled onto his face. Something was eating away at his students mind and he intended to find out.

Tsuna pouted and looked away, trying to look angry but failing miserably under his own misery. The cute pout soon turned into a grimace as his eyes watered and looked at the head bord in avoidance of the intent gaze over him. "I-I'm con-confused." He managed to choke out before he started sobbing, turning his head in the soft baby blue comforters to hide away. "W-hy do-do I fe-el like th-this!? It-s we-weird! Why? Why do I ha-have to like…TO LIKE ALL THREE OF YOU!? IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

Reborn stared down at the sobbing and shaking usagi in slight amusement. He was scared, hence the fleeing cat features boing replaced by the bunny ones. He flipped the small form onto his back while he lowered himself slightly so their chest just barely touched and foreheads connected. Reaching up with one hand he caressed the trembling rabbit ears to soothe the crying boy. Once he was calm he smiled smirked at him, only to head-butt him were his forehead had just rested.

Yelping Tsuna shot forward, almost colliding with the hitman if not for his sharp reflexes. Rubbing his now tender head he whimpered and looked up at Reborn who had sat against the head rest with big watery eyes and a cute pout "That hurt! Why'd you hit me!?"

"Because you're a Baka-Tsuna! You have always liked those two idiots, it's not hard to see it and you don't hide it very well. And something tells me you misunderstood because you jumped to conclusions about what happened that day. As for me, well let's just call it a bonus." He said in an amused voice as he grabbed Tsuna by the arms and pulled him onto his lap. His hands resting on the small back lowering more and more down the blue long sleeve pajama top to the one size to big pajama bottoms to firmly squeeze the others ass.

Tsuna moaned as he griped Reborns shoulders and arching his back slightly. "B-but its weird right? Me liking three guys."

Growling in irritation at the Skys complaints he leaned down and bit his neck, licking it after hearing the startled and pained whimper. "It is not weird, it just means you have a lot of love to give. It's a good thing!"

"B-bu-" Before Tsuna could keep protesting he was silenced by a pair of bruising lips on his own. Instantly tilting his head to the side to allow better access he moaned deeply into the kiss.

Smirking, Reborn licked the slightly red and swollen bottom lip then nipping it to receive a pretty gasp from those cute plump lips that allowed him to dart his tongue into the sweet tasting moist cave. He gently licked the others tongue to coax it into action, having it timidly meeting his own with only a few nudges. Tsuna moaned into the intense kiss as their tongues fought over dominance with Reborn overwhelming the younger one.

One hand trailed it's self over Tsunas covered stomach to swiftly undo the bothersome buttons keeping him from the supple skin underneath it. Once rid of the shirt he skimmed his fingers all over the small frame, pulling away from the kiss for breath he stared down at the little usagi and licked his lips. Tsunas arms rested on either side of his head, his small hands fisted tightly. The small body shook in an effort to regain his breathing as he gasped to take in the much needed oxygen. His face was covered in a fine layer of red dust that sprinkled over the round face. Eyebrow were slightly scrunched up as dark chocolate brown eyes stared up at Reborn full of lust and need, full cherry blossom colored lips parted to swallow much needed air. The Sun Arcobaleno couldn't help but lick his lips at the delicious treat before him.

Tsunas head fell to one side, some of his soft brown locks sticking to the side of his face as he sweat lightly. Dark lusty brown eyes stared up at onyx colored ones half lidded. He noticed an alluring gleam in the black depths making him shiver with the intensity of the gaze. His calmed breath soon turned into loud pants and moans as he felt the stare undress him. Shakily he reached up with one hand to clutch onto the others shoulder; his eyes widened instantly not anticipating the shock he got from the touch. It was cliché, yes, but that's what he felt a hot, exciting shock that made him moan out the others name. "Re-reboooorn, ah~" .

At that moment all patience he may have had snapped. Quickly he darted forward and attacked Tsunas neck, licking it gently before biting down on it. Small whimpers left Tsunas mouth at the sudden pain, but they turned into sweet coos as Reborn lapped at the mark he left and then sucked on the skin. Having him distracted he trailed one hand up the petite boys' stomach and chest, rubbing the hard nipples teasingly, and up to parted lips. Understanding, Tsuna held Reborns wrist in his hands and brought the offered fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking all three digits. Reborns other hand made its way to the thin hips and rimmed the boys' waist band, hooking two fingers and pulling them down swiftly he tossed them aside along with the orange boxers.

Detaching himself from Tsunas neck he leaned back and stared down at the awaiting boy. Tsunas legs had slightly risen up and were rubbing together against the youngers hardened arousal. His chest heaved as he panted, both hands were still holding onto Reborns wrist and by now was thrusting the three fingers into his mouth making moaning sounds.

Growling he removed his fingers from Tsuna to remove his bottoms, revealing a very long and swollen member. The little Usagi whined at the loss, receiving a deep chuckle for the needy cry. Glancing up Tsunas eyes widened at the thickness.

Carefully, Reborn lifted one of Tsunas legs and braced it on his shoulder, holding it tightly by the thigh. He licked the skin on the plum thigh. Sucking and nipping at the skin making Tsuna moan. When he knew Tsuna wouldn't notice he lifted his wet fingers up to the puckered hole that had been teasing him since he placed the boys leg on his shoulder. He pressed one finger to the tight ring, making Tsuna suck in his breath, circling it slowly before pushing in. The finger furled and wiggled around as the tight heat clamped on the intruding appendage. Soon another finger joined to make scissor motions to widen the hole. By the time the last finger was in Tsuna was a moaning mess, his moans and mews getting louder as the three fingers thrusted in harshly.

The room was filled with small gasps and moans as Reborn found Tsunas sweet spot. Grinning he removed his fingers and his lips to drop the leg back on the bed. He looked down and smirked as he noticed how wet he had gotten.

The little Usagi whined annoyed. He had been so close to release having felt good at Reborns attention. But it didn't seem like that's what he wanted. He actually wanted something bigger.

While Tsuna was stuck in his mussing, Reborn parted both legs and aligned himself with the rabbits entrance. He brought his head down and kissed Tsuna, nipping the bottom lip for entrance. Bringing Tsuna out of his musing he darted his tongue into his mouth and started another game of war with the others timid appendage. Slowly Reborn pushed the head of his arousal in, encouraged by Tsunas moans to not stop and keep pressing in. Once sheathed completely in the youngers tight heat he stilled and gave Tsuna time to adjust as he pulled away from the youngers mouth, a silvery thread of saliva connecting them.

Tsuna shook and panted form the feeling of being full again. He loved the feeling, especially when he had a pair of arms around him. He squirmed around a bit on the covers of the bed, adjusting to the olders larger size. Once ready dark brown eyes looked up and nodded as he carefully wiggled his hips.

Reborn pulled out until only the tip was buried within the small body, then slammed back in roughly causing Tsuna to give a small shrike of pleasure as his little bundle of nerves was hit. Lifting his arms, Tsuna brought Reborn lower to him by wrapping them around his neck and hiding his face in the crock of his neck. The Sun Arcobaleno soon made a steady pace, timing his thrust with the sway of Tsunas hips. He groaned at the way the velvety walls hugged his member and sucked him in. He brought one hand up and held the forgotten member in between the two bodies and started to pump it, the tip already dripping with pre-cum.

Tsuna threw his head back and covered his wide opened mouth to muffle a scream of pleasure. He was so close he could feel the hot coils in his stomach building up and curling up, just waiting to spring his release. Lowering his hands form his mouth he shakely looked up at Reborn. "Re-rebo-rn, ahh…ahh…oh, i-I'mmmmhhh cu-cumm-mmming…"

Smirking he thrusted in faster and deeper, pumping his hand faster than before. He lowered his head to the long brown rabbit ears and blew on them. "Then cum for me, Tsuna." He lightly bit the fluffy ear, making Tsuna moan.

Throwing his head back Tsuna let out a silent scream as he spurted thin while ribbons all over their chests. His back lifting of the bed and then collapsing in heavy pants as his eyes drooped slightly. Both arms fell back onto either side of his head.

Groaning as the hot velvet like walls clamped around him he thrusted in deep before releasing inside of Tsuna. He kept rocking his hips in and out to ride out his orgasm. Sighing he collapse on his side, panting lightly and pulling Tsuna close to his chest. He looked down at the brunette and smiled as he found him already asleep.

Yawning he lifted Tsuna and got up, careful not to jostle him too much and lifted the covers so both of them could slip under them. Reborn rolled onto his back and pulled Tsuna up onto his chest so he could use the olders shoulder as a pillow. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Scarlet:….This is crap….

Tsuna: Eh, why?

Gia: It shouldn't be! I'm in it after all!

Reborn: Plus I finally got Baka-Tsuna.

Scarlet: Yea well, for one it was super late and two I just feel like it was forced. Sorry guys if it's crappy today but I needed to post something. I have been gone to long and I'm sorry about that :(

I'v had crazy writers block lately and I'v been doing course selections for school. Sinc ei will be a senior next year it's a big deal for me so yea. If its bad in some areas please tell me and I'll try to go fix it. Oh! And I think I will be finishing this up on the next few chapters or so, so yea :)~

Tsuna: Please read and review it fuels Scarlet-san, ya ne~


End file.
